Lecciones de amor para Blue Link
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Bah, orgullo ante todo. Aunque...no puedo mentir... Me gusta mucho Red, y así como voy jamás podré confesarme. Pensándolo bien, sería una gran idea recibir la ayuda del tarado de Green. Pero... ¡Sólo por esta vez! RedxBlue leve VioxShadow


¡Hola! He aquí con mi primera historia en Four Swords! Y, no pude evitarlo, ¡Tenía que ser de esta hermosa pareja! Son tan kawaii *-*

Es un POV de Blue

Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten

Ah, y no olvidaré...este fanfic contiene un poco de VioxShadow (No podía dejar que no estuviera xD)

**Disclaimer**: The Legend of Zelda pertenece a Nintendo

¡NOTA! Las personalidades son las del manga

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prólogo

Vamos, Blue, puedes hacerlo. Sé que no muerde, bueno, tiene dientes, pero ¡ARGH! ¡Vamos! Concéntrate, y sólo pídele hablar un instante. ¡No es tan difícil! ¡Como si pedirle unos minutos de su tiempo fuera la gran hazaña! Pero ¡UGH! ¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY TAN NERVIOSO!? ¡No es que vaya a matar a alguien! Pe-pero... por él sí mataría, digo, por él haría lo que sea.

¡Maldición! ¡Este estúpido calor en las mejillas de nuevo! ¡Y sólo con pensar en él! ¿POR QUÉ RED ME HACE SENTIR ASÍ? Mierda, voltea y sonríe. Esa sonrisa, tan...tan...dulce e inocente, cómo me gusta verlo sonreír. Desvío la mirada, no es por nada pero mi orgullo a veces puede más conmigo. Oh rayos, viene para acá, lo noto con el rabillo del ojo. No Red, no vengas, te lo ruego ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Aún no estoy del todo listo! Demonios, ya siento de nuevo esas COSAS revoloteando en mi estómago, no duele, pero me pone intranquilo.

Vamos, Blue, actúa natural, actúa natural, no te exaltes. Oh, aún mejor, ¡Haz como si no lo hubieras visto! ¡Sí, eso! ¡No lo has visto! Jejeje, será como..¡Como si él viniera y yo lo ignoro! ¡Sí! ¡Blue siempre gana! ¡Red viene hacia mí! ¡Así no parece que muero por él!¡Sí! ¡Y el que pidió la plática es él! ¡Quizá, así algún día sea él quien se haya enamora-!

— ¡BLUE! — siento cómo un peso me cae encima y enseguida me tumba al suelo, con dos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, dificultándome la respiración.

Y ese delicioso aroma, ese calor entregado por pura naturaleza, oh cielos, qué bien se siente estar a punto de morir gracias a Red.

No, va en serio, estoy muriendo.

— ¡QUÍTATE, IDIOTA! — intento quitarlo por sobre mío, aunque, no se está tan mal

— ¡Aww! ¡Blue! — me aprieta más fuerte, oh cielos.

Ojalá no esté viendo mi rostro, no sé de qué color estará, si rojo por su cercanía, o morado por la falta de aire.

— R-Red...n-no respiro — lo empujo con suavidad

— ¡Oopsie! ¡Lo siento, Blue! — me suelta y se pone en pie.

— Uff... — lo miro, con el ceño fruncido — ¿¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA!?

— Waa, ¡Perdón! — dice ya lloriqueando

— ¡ESTABA MURIÉNDOME POR TI, RED! — me acerco a golpearlo, pero, al darme cuenta de lo que acabo de decir, me abstengo de hacerlo

— ¿Mueres por mí, Blue? — pregunta con inocencia

— ¡AH! Ehh, q-quiero decir...uhh...ehh — rayos, ahora sí que la regué, maldito calor en el rostro, mis mejillas van a explotar — q-que...ahh...uhh...

— Awie, Blue — ríe, tan tierno ¡NO TE RÍAS, NO ES GRACIOSO! — ¡Vas a hacerme sonrojar!

— ¡C-CÁLLATE! — agito los brazos con desesperación — ¡N-NO QUISE DECIR ESO, TONTO!

Siento otra mirada además de la de Red, que viene de un poco más lejos. Oh, ese desgraciado de Vio, está con una de esas desesperantes sonrisas burlonas en el rostro, sin mencionar que Shadow está en medio de un ataque de risa, con su brazo tras la cintura de Vio. ¡Bastardos! ¡Se burlan de mi situación! ¡Me las van a pagar!

— ¡No te sientas mal por haberte enamorado de mí, Blue! — ¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¿¡P-pero como lo sabe!?

— ¡DEJA DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES!

— Ay, Blue — me palmea la cabeza, y yo debo estar del color de sus ropas — ¡Era solo una bromita!

— ¿Uh? — Diosas ¡Qué alivio! — ¡Y-ya lo sabía!

— ¡Bueno! — me sonríe — iré a comer algo ¿Me acompañas?

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Obvio que sí! — Uhh...p-pues...

— ¡Oh! ¡Si no quieres, no importa! ¡Adiós Blue! — da media vuelta y se va

¡AGH! ¡SOY UN IDIOTA! ¡UN TOTAL IDIOTA! ¿¡POR QUÉ RAYOS NO LE ACOMPAÑÉ!? ¡SOY UN IDIOTA! ¡PODRÍA HABER TENIDO UN MOMENTO A SOLAS CON RED! ¡Y YO, LO RECHACÉ! ¡AGH! ¡QUÉ IDIOTA SOY! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA!

Y ese maldito par...

— ¿¡Y USTEDES QUÉ TANTO ESTÁN MIRANDO!?

Shadow no para de reír, y Vio le hace alejarse del lugar junto a él. Malditos sean. Ambos se van.

Y yo, observo a Red alejarse. Cómo salta de felicidad al ir por los campos de flores. Y recoge algunas, haciendo un pequeño ramo, para luego dejarlas y que el viento se las lleve.

Ahh, ese niño me trae loco.

Sin mencionar, que en medio de nuestra aventura, tuve la gran y maravillosa oportunidad de atraparlo cuando él caía. No me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho, aunque luego intenté alejarlo y él seguía abrazándome. Je, je, si no le dejo, es para que los impulsos no me ganen en medio de sus abrazos. Soy muy impulsivo, al tenerlo cerca me dan ganas de...de...

— Deberías ver la cara de idiota que pones al verlo

¡Esa voz! ¡Condenado! ¡Déjame en mis fantasías!

— ¡Qué cosas dices, Green! — digo sin voltear, porque sé que es él

— ¡Jaja! — ríe y se para frente a mí, cruzado de brazos — ¡Estás sonrojado!

Este imbécil...

— ¡LÁRGATE, INSECTO!

— ¡Oye! ¡No me insultes! — frunce el ceño

— ¡NADIE TE LLAMÓ, GREEN, LÁRGATE!

— ¡Claro! ¡Uno quiere ayudarte y tú lo botas! ¡Bien!

— ¡QUÉ! — ¿Lo oí bien? ¿Ayudarme?

— ¡Que iba a ayudarte con Red! — da media vuelta — ¡Pero ya que no quieres!

Ugh, me pilló.

Bah, orgullo ante todo.

Aunque...no puedo mentir...

Me gusta mucho Red, y así como voy jamás podré confesarme.

— ¿P-por qué crees que me gusta Red?

— ¿Y lo preguntas? ¡TODOS NOS HEMOS DADO CUENTA! — dice volteando de repente

— Agh — bajo el rostro frustrado

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿Vas a dejar que te ayude?

Pensándolo bien, sería una gran idea recibir la ayuda del tarado de Green.

Pero.. ¡Sólo por esta vez!

Bufo resignado — De acuerdo...

— ¡Jaja! ¡Jamás pensé que dejarías tu orgullo a un lado!

— ¡NO LO MENCIONES!

— Aww ¡En serio te gusta el pequeño Red! — murmura un poco más bajo, aunque igual pude oírlo — Vio tenía toda la razón

— ¿VIO QUÉ?

— ¡Nada! — una gotita de sudor cae de su frente — ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a darte la primera lección para enamorar a tu niño optimista!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Sólo ven, idiota!

* * *

Bien, este es el prólogo, amé escribirlo, se los juro n_n

Espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mí

Nos leemos! Actualizaré pronto!


End file.
